Two minds, One Body
by anaallen44
Summary: Eggman had really done it this time, with the intentions wiping Sonics being (chaos signature) from his body he instead wipes Scourges. The wondering bodyless chaos looks enters Sonic.
1. One

He had gone too far this time, Eggman really went too far this time. His usual style of robot building was abandoned, replaced for something more physical. This in itself wasn't all surprising seeing as roboticization while the worst he had come up with was something capable of being reversed. The man was a target for most if not all worldly destruction all which he was usually able to stop before it was able to become life-threatening to others. Not this time.

It was a weapon, yes, but its uses were something from nightmares. He watched the beam meant for him shocking his anti-counter, Scourges torturous screams during left Sonic horror-stricken. Lapsed in all movement and paused in thought as he processes what was happening. He had just witnessed Eggman's newest invention forcibly separate Scourges chaos signature (soul) from his body, leaving an empty shell to collapse to the ground. Once the beam offered but faint rays of its former self Sonic was snapped from his moment of silence then took action. Avoiding the problem that was Scourges body he defeated the machine and Eggman escaped. Sonic approached the body.

Calling Tails, he stepped towards the limped figure. A sudden awareness of being watched had Sonic check his surroundings. Quills perked he stood in a fighter's stance inspecting the area with suspicion; nothing of this after a few minutes though the sensation remained. He continued to examine the external environment while making his descent towards the body. A quick look around as he stood aside the body he hurriedly crouching next to the unconscious being, ready to pick up the other when pain erupted. Starting from the fingers which touched the body and rippling throughout his body an unbearable pain tore through his body. His head caught the worst of it sending waves of agony through his being, he screamed in pure anguish. It felt as though his own chaos signature was being forced aside as another entered; it was an intrusive feeling. Minutes would pass before the pain would stop and he'd welcome the pitch black void of unconsciousness and pass out.

He awoke in Tails lab, later to be informed as to what had resulted. Two signatures were read to be occupying his body, the who remained a mystery to the kit. A chuckling followed seconds later, Sonic looked around to find its source. Scourges body lied aside his own on a parallel cot though he was unconscious, the roughened vocals continued as its chuckled turned to laughter as Sonic searched for the voice's origin. Then realization came across his face a just as the chuckling inside diffused.

"Heh, ain't that about a bitch, huh Sonic?"


	2. Two

He had gone too far this time, Eggman really went too far this time. His usual style of robot building was abandoned, replaced for something more physical. This in itself wasn't all surprising seeing as roboticization while the worst he had come up with was something capable of being reversed. The man was a target for most if not all worldly destruction all which he was usually able to stop before it was able to become life-threatening to others. Not this time.

It was a weapon, yes, but its uses were something from nightmares. He watched the beam meant for him shocking his anti-counter, Scourges torturous screams during left Sonic horror-stricken. Lapsed in all movement and paused in thought as he processes what was happening. He had just witnessed Eggman's newest invention forcibly separate Scourges chaos signature (soul) from his body, leaving an empty shell to collapse to the ground. Once the beam offered but faint rays of its former self Sonic was snapped from his moment of silence then took action. Avoiding the problem that was Scourges body he defeated the machine and Eggman escaped. Sonic approached the body.

Calling Tails then the hospital he stepped towards the limped figure. A sudden awareness of being watched had Sonic check his surroundings, quills perked he stood in a fighter's stance inspecting the area with suspicion; nothing of this after a few minutes though the sensation remained. He continued to examine the external environment while making his descent towards the body. A quick look around as he stood aside the body he hurriedly crouching next to the unconscious being, ready to pick up the other when suddenly pain erupted. Starting from the fingers which touched the body and rippling throughout his body an unbearable pain tore through his body. His head caught the worst of it sending waves of agony through his being, he screamed in pure anguish. It felt as though his own chaos signature was being forced aside as another entered; it was an intrusive feeling. Minutes would pass before the pain would stop and he'd welcome the pitch black void of unconsciousness and pass out.

He awoke in Tails lab, later to be informed as to what had resulted. Two signatures were read to be occupying his body, the who remained a mystery to the kit. A chuckling followed seconds later, Sonic looked around to find its source. Scourges body lied aside his own on a parallel cot though he was unconscious, the roughened vocals continued as its chuckled turned to laughter as Sonic searched for the voice's origin. Then realization came across his face a just as the chuckling inside diffused.  
"Heh, ain't that about a bitch, huh Sonic?" 


	3. Three

Shadow didn't like it. He had decided to break the news to his love before the others knowing Shadow would give it a more objective view though the results were all but. His negative reaction came from concern for his mental stability and frustration towards Sonic's acceptance of the agreement. Seeing it as but another trick of Scourges into manipulating him and playing the empathy card. All points which Sonic defended with an iron will much to Shadows annoyance. He shared their ever-deepening bond with Shadow, who looked to him with surprise then worry. They hadn't planned for the bonding to so long-lasting, but finding a cure to such an anomaly was a challenge. Months had passed since that day and they were frustratingly nowhere closer to their answer of separating the two nor any closer to getting Scourges body active again. This frustration remained unvoiced as Shadow continued his disagreeing ministrations. In the end Shadows, unacceptance of the situation remained. He wouldn't stop it from happening but didn't want it happening in his presence.


	4. Four

The slightly parted curtains allowed dulled moonlight to enter, the strip traveling half the rooms length before fading into obscurity. Its dulled rays brightened the pitch dark room, lighting the seated figure atop the bed. The figure was seated atop the bed's edge hands lifted into sight. Through emerald sights, he scanned the lightly furred anatomy as a warm buzzing in his chest grew. Clenching them into fists before release, again and again, he'd repeat this action propagating warmth inside to become an overwhelming feeling. He released a breath before inhaling to his fullest extent before releasing, it had been months since he's felt this alive. Dropping his hands aside himself he spread them atop the bedsheets rubbing the fabric and retaining the feeling of the silken fabric. The warmth inside was at a near overflow as he became more aware of his situation and his current experience of being physical. Lying back on top the bed with a slight bounce to the landing he breathed in the scent of the bedding below; a mixture of Sonic and a faint lingering of the significant other.  
It had been so long since he had his own body, he had nearly forgotten this feeling. The build up inside came pouring out in a crescendo of tears as he stared to the ceiling. Streaming down either side of his face he covered them in gloveless hands sniffling in attempts to stop the waterworks. A joking mock comment inside his head had him choke up a chuckle.

"Shut up Sonic" 


	5. Five

Shadow was avoiding him. Frustrated at Sonics end decision of allowing his counterpart a chance to take over. Their relationship had halted once the accident had happened, as neither was comfortable with doing anything closely related to intimacy knowing a third person was unintentionally always involved. Addled with the idea of said third person being Scourge, someone previously known for his attempts of impressing and hardcore crushing on the ebony hog. These factors played major roles in their life as they essentially had to change the nature of their relationship.  
Never progressing past the occasional hand touch or sat atop one another, which left much to be desired by both parties. Hanging out usually amounted to watching movies cuddling, now couched on opposite ends connection coming in the form of bunched legs or brushing fingers. The hesitance and awkward nature of the situations left a bad taste for both and the activity faded from relevance just as many others.  
Shadow was insistent of sleeping alone, this greatly surprised Sonic. Not being something he thought would be a problem, it had taken years of them dating before Shadow was comfortable enough to share the same bed, and all that work was crumbling around him. Of course, he agreed wanting to avoid making a big deal of something so 'petty' beside the guest room wasn't far from his own.  
Their morning routine prior to the agreement consisted of soft conversation over breakfast and coffee before their designated jobs. It was the only sense of normality he could get from the situation at hand though this routine behavior changed after the agreement. He ate in relative silence, alone with his own thoughts as he prepared his own breakfast ignoring the daily taped note of Shadows early absence for work. They've never had an actual argument before now that he thought back on it. Maybe a disagreement here and there, but those were usually settled before the day ended... this was different. He too was frustrated. What was he to do in this situation? He was powerless. In no position to make demands as he was forced into a position to watched both his loved ones work from dusk til dawn fixing a problem they knew next to nothing about. So who was he to argue his own anger towards the situation at hand?  
Shadows face remained stoic, a mask Sonic saw through the second it was set up. He said he wanted a break from their relationship, that he'd stay to help solve this problem but until then he wanted them to keep a distanced relationship. The love remained, but who he loved had not, Sonic knew of the changes told, a side effect of their merging minds.  
He venomously rejected this separation, overcome with emotion he grasped Shadows shoulders in quick succession. Sonic nearly cried but held back instead arguing around strained breaths and pitching vocals against Shadows reasonings. He remained stoned in his decisions as always though the mask so cemented in place cracked. Underneath features contorted, eyes moist before his face turned from view.

"Please Sonic...don't make this harder than it has to be"  



	6. Six

They settled down after Sonics outburst Shadow in near tears as he avoided Sonics despondent stares.  
"Sorry"  
Shadows shoulders were released as the gloved assailant lowered his hands. Shadow remained in place, crossing his arms as he stared below.  
"Its fine, I underst-"  
"Its not fine"  
Shadows ears perked. The frustrated interruption caught his attention, gaze never lifting he continued to listen "I'm sorry I grabbed you like that...that's not me, I mean, I don't do that-its"  
Shadow lifted his gaze; slow and paced as his sight rose.  
"I understand... Sonic after you told me your merging with Scourge I knew it would change you in some way and I accepted this. It's just...when you give him control and-"  
"No, I know, it's just..."  
Sonic lifted his hand into sight with contemplation before he continued.  
"You remember when I had my attack?"  
Shadows gaze shifted briefly to the hand and back, a nod "It happened because that was when Scourge had first taken control of my body. It felt like sinking into nothingness like I was drowning. It's like I could still see through my eyes, but...its hard to explain, but it felt like an out of body experience..."  
Sonic lowered the hand and looked to Shadow "I know how it feels to be his place, and I didn't like it. It felt numb a-and empty, I wouldn't wish that on anyone"  
Shadow was breathless, mouth opening and closing in succession before he responded "I understand-"  
"No, no you don't. You don't get it. If you did this-"  
Sonic gestured to both them, the situation, the tense atmosphere "Wouldn't be happening, this isn't my fault I can't help it, I don't want you to go..."

Again he stood understated taking in Sonics dilemma, he knew he lacked a physical understanding and mental one as well, but empathy he could.  
"I empathize, I know I lack the full repercussions of what Robotnik has done, and I know you can't do anything. The frustration and unfairness of it all, I get that, and I know you want to escape this mess, but you can't"  
Confusion had overcome Sonics, his features twisting to match the feeling.  
"Huh? I mean I understood everything said, but that last part was-"  
"Can't... you can't leave...I have done everything a-and it doesn't work. It's too late I... I can't get you his body back"  
Confusion turned shock then pain Sonic clenched his head backing away from a bewildered Shadow. Holding the wall beyond Shadows shoulder, his other hand held his pounding cranium.  
"Ahhh-w-what are you doing?"  
"What's happening, what do I do?"  
Sonic halted Shadows transgressions, removing his head and held his hand in a stopping gesture. Shadow looked on panicked, powerless to the transformation "I-I'm fine, its just Scou-  
"What the hell you mean you can't change us back!"  
Sonics voice once gentle in tone, now loud and aggressive. No longer clutching the wall for support he now stood tall, glaring towards Shadow face inches from his own. Anger clearly showed in gesture alone, Shadow cowered back into the wall for a second at the sudden personality change and aggression.  
"What do you mean you can't change us back?"  
Sight locked onto Sonics as he forced his clenched throat to respond.  
"I can't, I-I've tried...but your body..its decomposing. Without anything to keep it alive, it's just a rotting shell Scourge"  
"Bullshit"  
Shadow gained his bearings as anger nipped his heels "What do you want me to do, we've been at this for months. We attempted to keep it alive as best we could, but it's not working. Tails nor I honestly even believe you could even return to it since Sonics told us of your merging."  
"...What do you mean, what about it?"  
"Your energy has essentially combined and I think it'll be near impossible for your body to accept a chaos signature not its own."  
A slight panic passed Sonics features contorting seconds later to a face of anger, a growl following his punch to the wall aside Shadows head.  
"THEN FIX IT!"  
"I CAN'T"  
Scourge whipped his head away grasping it in gloved fingers "SHUT UP SONIC!"  
A silence persisted, he still clutched his head. Staring to the ground as he responded to Sonics inner dialogue in quiet whispers. What happened next even surprised himself.  
Wrapping his arms around Sonics neck, he brought down the slightly taller frame into a hug, snuggling his face in Sonics shoulder and vise versa.  
"...I'm sorry"  
"What are you-?"  
"I apologize to both of you, I just-I tried...I'm sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks came and went following that fateful day, they had accepted their combined fates. Their relationship had ended Sonic was thankful it wasn't on a sour note. He still loved the other dearly but saw no need to trap one another in a toxic relationship where both parties remained miserable. Though lately, something was changing inside. He and shadows still hung out as friends, and it was a friendship he deeply valued. Keeping Scourge inside during was difficult, not because of the others forcefulness but of their undistinguishable attributes. Which until now have merged to a point of inseparability where Sonic didn't know where he began and Scourge ended. What he had retained as his own was his love for the ebony beauty though now he wasn't so sure as every time he'd look into familiar velvet irises and intimate emotions from the other led him to believe otherwise. 


End file.
